Eternity Of Sleeppless Nights
by babbyRaine
Summary: this is kind of twilight alternative. Its an idea I've had for a while. I wanna know if yous like it & if y0ou do i'll make it more twilight related. Please try it out & the chapters may be long. x.babbyRaine
1. Chapter 1

It was mid 2001 when i was forced into this life, without the second thought of my maker. My life before this is a complete blank, I have no idea as to whom i was or where I came from or what had possessed my creator to change me that one fateful night, this is my story... I had awoken in what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse with 2 occupied beds & a tall, strong looking man who was extremely gorgeous but pale- a bit too pale. I sat up in the small bed & began to take in my surroundings, at first i thought we all must've been abducted but the man had a look of concern upon his face & maybe the slightest bit of regret, but I ignored it. On the other side of the room in one of the other beds was a girl, & she too was sitting up & looking around, When I first saw her she looked to be around 19 & her looks made me envy her. She looked stunning & scared, the girl had a nice natural tan just like mine but even with her colour she looked pale too, though her beauty made me move past that certain attribute. She had long honey brown wavy hair & looked pretty tall & slender from where i could see. Apart from one certain trait of hers she was beautiful, that one attribute was her eyes as soon as i saw them i looked away from her as they were dark & black, and they looked hollow like a never ending hole that just bored into you every time you saw them.

After a moment i looked back at her to question our location but out of nowhere the man was standing at her side & constantly filing a cup she was drinking from. When I saw this i though i quite strange, & when i opened my mouth to speak & got a mouth full of air that's when the very back of my throat & pit of stomach began to burn. I quickly moved my hands to my throat when i felt it & instantly I let out a high pitched scream that made the man & the other girls eyes widen. Then with in the blink of an eye the man was at my side with another cup & pouch that looked like it had blood in it. When I smelt the man's delicious scent & then it mixed in with the blood It felt like something took over me & as the man poured the blood into the cup I grabbed it out of his hands & started gulping it down as my body craved for the blood begging for more. When the blood finally hit my lips I just couldn't get enough of it, I felt like i was in heaven & it relaxed my entire body instantly, the fire in my throat & stomach ceased to exists almost instantaneously. Then when that last drop of blood escaped the cup & found my lips I had finally registered what i had become. In ways it frightened me to know i would live the life of the dead for eternity & in other ways it made me curious as to how i was to spend the endless days. I looked up at the man wide-eyed & he simply nodded & walked away to take his place beside the last bed as I assumed he waited for them to awaken from their haze.

While I took in my surroundings for a second time -finally realising what i was- everything looked so different. I could see things that wouldn't register to human's eyes, & that i couldn't see when i thought i was too still human. I saw the dust in the air, I smelt the scent of the stunning girl all the way across the room, and I could hear the buzzing of a bee that lingered near one of the high windows. My senses were all at a new height & i couldn't wait to test them out even further. I glanced around the room & noticed the second occupant begin to wake up, as i caught their eye, I saw it was another girl she looked at me in fright, then her hands flew up to her throat & her dark hollow eyes widened at me then the man & he handed her the cup and began to fill it with blood. I directed my attention across the room to the first girl, I had only just realised the colour of her eyes no longer were they a bottom less pit of black they were a glowing & sparkling dark violet. Though they looked almost black they didn't look menacing or hollow at all they looked softened & full of Innocence. I stared wide eyed & shocked & she too stared back, we sat there simply staring extremely still for what seemed like hours but in reality was only 5 minutes.

What brought us back was the low luminous voice of the handsome man standing at the front of the room awaiting our attention "ladies?" he addressed us. We slowly turned our heads to where he stood at the head of the room, he glanced at us & we all nodded back telling him he had our attention & he began again first clearing his throat "Hello, by now I'm sure you are aware of the obvious change" for a moment he was quiet & began again "Yes, Ladies you are all vampires & I am a Vampire. My name is William Mason Parker & I was changed at the age of 27 but has lived this life for 60years & not aged a second. I also pose a rare gift; I can communicate with you through a special link in my mind & have mind control of almost all aspects. Now if you will allow, I shall now demonstrate for you" He paused & stared at us, asking with his eyes for permission & we all nodded in unison he nodded once & closed his eyes & we heard him _"Hello young ones, as you are well aware i am talking to you in your head. I thank you for letting me show you some of my gift" _We all came out of our reverie one by one & looked at each other shocked but before he could continue the 2nd girl to awaken spoke "William? Is it?" she asked her voice light & melodic "That is correct" he answered She nodded & continued "I was just wondering who we are? I am at a complete blank. Who am I?" she asked & stepped away from where we had gathered near William, He stared at her for a second reading her thoughts as i presumed & looked back at us the first girl & I were standing up completely still just waiting until he finally regained focus & began to talk again.

"Sorry, I have missed a step haven't I" He said to himself then looked us square in the eye & continued "Well firstly I must tell you & kind of praise you for your calmness & patience, I have seen many before you changed into one of us & they were not at all like you, though then again they were not at all like me either " he chuckled to himself "Secondly, we must leave as soon as possible for we cannot stay here any longer. Your family & friends think you've been kidnapped & murdered. I do not know details but I can tell you that it was either this or a slow painful death & I truly would not wish that upon any one especially a weak human that was in the beaten up state you were in" He looked to the ground & slowly shook his head then took a deep & very unnecessary breath & began again " & finally these 3 small sheets of paper are your new identities, & later on we will go to a friend of mine to have passports , Id cards & drivers licenses all new & made for you. Here you go I'm just going to pop out for a minute & then I will continue my banter & explain your many questions" He ended the first part of the speech handing us each a piece of paper & ran to the other end of the warehouse were a small door resided. We each looked at each other & walked back to our beds to find out who we were mine read:

You my Dear are Rachel Elyse Parker,

you are 18 years old. You are of Spanish/American decent. You were originally born in 1974 & were changed when you were 20. It is now the year 1994 in the month of January. You will be my adopted daughter to the human world & I hope i earn enough of your respect for you to call me your father all the time because i will love each 0ne of you as my own. You to make our family seem somewhat real to the humans we will live amongst we will need to keep up appearances & act as humans act in most all areas. Also I do not know whether you will or do hold a gift as great as mine or better but only time will tell. As for any other questions I will answer them when i return, now if you please converse with the other girls they are our sisters now & you will learn this life together & we will be a family.

Yours truly, William

As i read the small letter in under 20secs I looked up from the sheet to see the other 2 girls looking up to. Instead of just sitting their blank I got up & walked to where the other two girls were & introduced myself "Hello, my name is Rachel Elyse Parker, & I do believe we will be sisters so you are?" I asked the first girl –which was all i could call her now- she reached out her hand & answered "Hello, yea i guess we will be. My name is Madison Grace Parker, but i would prefer to be called Maddie" I took her hand warmly & shook it gently, and then i turned & walked over to the other girl who had already started to approach us. We met half way & i was about to speak when she put out her hand & her melodic vice sung in my ear "Hi! I'm Justine Mary-Anne Parker & I just can't wait to be sisters with the 2 of you" I reached out to grab her hand & shake it gently when she 9insantly pulled me in to a tight hug, I cleared my throat a little & she released me. "Ohh, Sorry Rach. Is that ok if i call you that?" she asked & I couldn't help but giggle at this random girl i had only known a short time, but i moved past my giggle & replied "Yes, no that's fine Justine. Would you prefer a shorter name?" she looked at me stunned and then a big smile grew on her face "WOW! You have such a pretty voice, sorry to stare. Oh & yes i do believe i would rather be called Tina" she looked at me once more with a smile & went to introduce herself to Maddie, but I'm pretty sure she already heard it all & still she just stayed there sitting on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour or so later, after we had said or introductions & i had listened to a few of the stories the other girls remembered, i started to feel really sad that i couldn't remember anything all i knew were knowledgeable thing like reading & writing but i didn't have any memories. I couldn't bring myself to understand why i didn't & so after we had, had a little laugh & a chat i went back to my bed to just lie down & try to remember, though i was unsuccessful. Though i couldn't join in with them they set themselves on the other end of the warehouse & tried to speak quietly but i could hear them clear as day, but i didn't have the heart –even if t had stopped beating- to stop them they were lucky & i didn't want to take that from them. After a while the outside had become early evening & not a minute after i had joined them again & they were sharing stories William came walking through the door with a another woman's hand intertwined with in his own & headed towards us at human speed.

I took the moment to take in the women, she was absolutely stunning, and her long blonde hair sat over her shoulders & went down to her belly button. Her features were so distinct & her outfit hugged her curves in all the right places. She had sparkly Hazel Green eyes that were filled with so much love, care & just a hint of concern that it would have almost knocked me over if it was a physical emotion. When they had reached us her smile as well as Williams widened & we could see their perfect glistening teeth. William was the first to speak & it felt as if he spoke like a father, like a leader he began "Good evening my daughters, as you can see this is my wife & your mother Juliana Michelle Parker. As i realised you all have noticed her beauty & funnily her eyes, & to answer your main question is that we are different from other vampires. We do not under any circumstances drink the blood of humans, though our senses & instincts still lust for their blood we have learnt the only way to live among them is to follow this kind of life. My wife & I don't have any trouble living this way no, but it may take you sometime." When he had finished speaking we all smiled brightly & introduced ourselves to Juliana, starting with Madison "Hello, I'm Madison" & Madison reached out her hand in which Juliana kindly accepted & shook gently, Then I introduced myself "Hello, I'm Rachel" & i too gave her my hand to shake & she returned it warmly & finally Justine introduced herself & Madison & I took a step back before Justine stepped forward, "MUM, Hi! I'm Justine. I'm a bit straight forward can i call you mum? In my human life i never really had one" By then she had Juliana in a tight hug & she welcomed it warmly & hugged back just as tightly. "No, dear that is totally fine, & i will not object to it" Justine released her & Juliana smiled at Madison & I then stepped back to take Williams hand again.

Madison & I both giggled at our new sisters' dramatised introduction, but in the short time of having known her it's completely normal for her. Even when she was sharing her stories & little bits & pieces of what she remembered she still felt the need to act it out just as she had envisioned it. After mine & Madisons little giggle & Justine's tiny little tantrum over our reaction to her William spoke again "Well, daughters I just need to tell you a few things & instead of telling you I think it better for myself & well mainly Juliana to show you. My wife has a gift of sorts she can envision, touch, see, even imagine what she wants & it will automatically appear where ever she pleases. Now so we are all a bit more comfortable for the long talk ahead of us she will demonstrate" but before she could Madison asked him a question & i must say her voice was melodic & sung beautifully as she spoke "Daddy? Uhm can we perhaps have some more to drink" she looked up at him through her eye lashes & she looked so shy & unsure until her eyes widened & she grinned merrily & I'm sure they just had 1 of many private talks. "Well of course girls are you thirsty, don't be shy its completely normal to be thirsty after all you are all somewhat newborns" he laughed gently & directed his attention to his wife "Love, if you don't mind could you possibly get the girls something to snack on" he asked & at first she looked uncomfortable but easily she closed her eye for just under a second then appeared 3 large cups full of blood & straws.

I was absolutely astonished & was the first reaction she got besides the jaw dropping from my sisters "OMG mum that's so cool, so like if you wanted like a Porsche, all you had to do was think of it & there it was?" I asked in shock for so many things, one was that i actually called her mum without a problem & two that it was really possible. Not 2 seconds later in the middle of the warehouse, where beds were once occupying there was a beautiful costumed coloured violet Porsche & I felt i was in love. "Well, yes dear it is quite surreal isn't it, i have only just started to be in better control of it & In the past its often how we shop & keep up appearances for the humans that rarely come too our home" she answered me & boy was i dazed.

After a long kind of boring talk i found out quite a lot. Such as the fact that it was midsummer here in Malibu –which is where we had all lived-therefore very sunny & hot but apparently we don't feel the temperature unless we try too, meaning its UN noticeable. We can go into sunlight however; it does not harm or hurt us. Though we do glow, we do not glitter, nor do we sparkle but we glow, glow like gold, glow like a polished jewel we glow. It was truly a magnificent story, the way he told us. He mentioned how we have fangs, but only do they appear when we feed, & if we let our thirst linger to long our eyes will go back to that hollow black. He told us how whilst living among humans we must act as they do- not being completely still, breathing, fidgeting & so on- & not to come too close in contact with them. He told us of our speed & our strength of our heightened senses though we already knew we had them, he told us why our eyes were not the same as his. He ended his speech with the feel of our skin to humans, how it's cold as ice & hard as rock. Then as the story resigned he spoke again, & i noticed as i peeled my eyes away from him through the highest -& well only window- that the sun had set & it surely had happened long ago now the moon was brightly lit & stars sparkled strongly.

He cleared his voice in order to get my attention as i stared at the moon, I turned my head quickly & gave him an apologetic look & he spoke "So my daughters, I now will leave you in the care of your mother, but before i do i need to quickly get a snapshot of each of your faces for the ID's & passports" We all looked at our father & gave a small nod & he spoke finally before leaving "Very well, Juliana if you please" we looked at her & she smiled closing her eyes & within 5 seconds one after the other three Polaroid pictures appeared in fathers hand & he left quietly. When he left Juliana stayed & she began to speak to us in a loving motherly voice "Well daughters, what a week. I'm sorry was not here when you awoke but i needed to sort out or living arrangements, It's very rare that we come to Malibu during the summer but we have a friend that told us to come here & we would find three misguided beings" She looked up at us through her eyelashes & you could feel her sadness as she remembered how she found us & continued "Well my daughters time to be pressing on it will be light in a few short hours & we must leave. Father has gone on foot to retrieve your things & we will carry on in the range rover outside, so come along my dears we shall leave" She smiled at us once more & headed for the door.

At that moment i looked down at my current outfit, a pair of sweats & a hood. How that wouldn't do too well keeping up appearances in summer, I was about to question my mother but before i got to it Madison had beaten me to the punch "Mum, what about our clothes, were dressed for winter, not summer" She questioned & ran over to our mother at vampire speed. Justine came to me & we both ran towards our mother too & she answered "Ahh, yes my dear you are too right. What would you prefer to wear?" she asked Madison, in which she replied very enthusiastically "Well, I'm thinking blue singlet, black floral skirt, high wasted of course & some comfy flip-flops" as soon as the words left her mouth we all just stared at her amazing outfit as it appeared on her body, she looked down & boy did she look pleased then our mother turned to me & asked "& you my dear" I looked at Madison for inspiration & realised i wanted something a bit more conservative "How 'bout a pair of dark washed out blue skinny's, with a grey tee & a pair of black pumps" & just as it happened to Madison each piece of clothing appeared on my body but the shoes did not they sat on the ground near my feet & i easily slipped them on. Next was Juliette who looked absolutely blank when she was asked so she looked to me for advice "Uhm, Rach a little help?" she looked so shy, so i easily figured out a nice out fit to complement her & her pale skin "how 'bout a pair of black tights, with a white tee & grey cardie with a pair of grey heeled of course ankle boots" Before she was dressed mum looked to Justine for permission "That 'kay with you Justine?" & Justine replied very excitedly "Of course it is," & before she could finish answering it appeared on her instantly.

We all high fived each other on our great appearance & then mum asked the inevitable, the one thing i was truly dreading to see my own reflection. I felt that i didn't look as stunning or beautiful as my sisters or mother, so i really didn't want to see but when the mirrors appeared in front of us I was truly amazed. My hair, my eyes, and my figure it looked stunning i just couldn't believe it. My eyes were a stunning dark violet & they glistened wondrously & my outfit hugged me in all the right spots, my features were so perfect i looked in my eyes like some sort of model & I was so proud. Prouder even more when i looked to my sisters & saw how stunning we all looked like together , then in the corner of my eyes i saw our mother looking at us she was so happy & it was written all over her face. I ran to her & she caught me in her arms I hugged her tightly & could feel her tender love & care radiating off her like warm beams from the sun. At that moment i was so happy i couldn't contain it i loosened my grip on her & kissed her cheek but not before saying in the calmest voice i could "I love you mum, I'm so happy to be your daughter!" & ran back to my sisters pulling them into a group hug & they both hugged back just as tightly & then Justine spoke " I just know we're going to be the best of friends" & with that she kissed us merrily on the cheek & ran to our mum telling her she loved her as well. Then Madison & I followed & Madison expressed her gratitude & love for her too just as excitedly & kissed her on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

After we exited the warehouse it immediately disappeared behind us with everything that was in there. Then all that remained was an empty piece of land with surrounding forests. There we began our new lives, ones of many ups & down along the road. As we turned back around there sat a red Range Rover that looked pretty brand new, with mum in the driver's seat. When we saw it we were so excited to be going & starting a new life with our family it was truly remarkable. As we got in the car at vampire speed & I attempted to gently pull my seat belt over me but i didn't understand my strength & the piece of material snapped "Oh no, mum please forgive me I am so sorry i didn't know i was that strong" I told her desperately wanting her to approve my apology "No, dear don't worry Ill have it fixed before you can look back at it " & with a smile she turned to the road & we set off, & much to my amazement sure enough there was the belt all fixed & new.

As we set out along the road someth9ing had occurred to me & without a second thought i had to ask "Mum? Where are we going?" from the driver's seat she looked back at us & smiled then replied "Well girls, first we will be going to retrieve your father from place in the city where the Ids & passports are made, Afterwards we will continue to the registration office for your licences & then we will head to the airport to start our new lives & home" she looked back once again & smiled widely. "Yes, but mother where is that?" Justine asked quite loud but her voice sang melodically in my ear, Mum just laughed & it sounded like a wind chime chiming in the wind & finally told us all "Girls, were going to Port Jackson because it hardly gets any sun, as well as the great forest surroundings & hunting areas" She concluded with a wide smile & a few final words of warning "OK, now time to get a bit serious, where we are going there will be many humans & it will be a good time for practise, because as we get to port Jackson you will be needed to attend school. Also your father will help you if you can't handle it and we will leave" Then with that she turned back once more giving us a loving smile & turned back to the road without another word & left my sisters & I in the back seat to discuss our arrangements.

"Ok, so aren't yous like totally excited" asked Justine as she twisted in her seat to face us properly, "For sure" Answered Maddie sitting in the middle crossing her legs on the seat "I am so excited i could just scream, I mean licenses & plane rides. From all my human experiences i can remember - which isn't much- I have never driven a car, nor been on a plane" she continued very excitedly. I just sat on the end listening to them banter before i interjected twisting to face them as well "I know, right I mean I'm excited & all but we really haven't been around humans & I wouldn't want to hurt them & how do we know when our eyes will be like mum & dads what if they don't? What if the humans scare away from us? I'm so scared that we'll hurt someone" I told them my true feelings, after all i really didn't know what was going to happen if something went wrong, I didn't mean to bring them down i just had so many questions which made me think of one other, "& what about all the humans on the plane? All of us on a plane in such a confined space?" Just as the words left my mouth my sisters were hugging me gently & comforting me in my despair. When i finally opened my eyes when i felt my sisters release me we were in a dark parking garage, probably somewhere in the city. My mother voice was the first i heard & she sounded very worried & concerned "This is it girls, here's some glasses to hide your eyes. It's almost sunrise I know Justine & Madison that you are well aware now of all the good & bad, & you my daughter Rachel darling nothing can happen your father will help if anything happens, remember mind control he can do many remarkable things with his gift & you need not worry about anything. Now girls lets go we must get to your father & back here before sunrise" & with that we each nodded & hugged her then left the vehicle.

We ran through the lot at vampire speed being sure not to run into any humans, though they weren't in sight range we could smell them & more so their blood pulsing through their veins our thoughts began to burn & as we reached the exit at least three floors up from where we parked we slowed & exited silently. The humans cascaded around us & there were many business people on their way to work, busses & cars. Funnily enough though we found my father's sent at least a block away & concentrated on that, though the humans blood we lusted for it was easily forgotten. My sisters & I linked arms as we walked toward him. When we arrived to him he stood outside a sky scraper building that was easily seen as a important building, "Hello Ladies," he greeted us & kissed our mother who embraced him tightly "This is where you will receive your licenses here are your passports & Ids & if they ask for any other documentation we will have it" he continued whilst he handed them out & pointed at the slim leather black brief case he held in his hands & walked through the revolving doors. "Hey, look our eyes are green in these pictures" Justine pointed out & I instantly looked down at my two pictures & sure enough they were. I turned to my sisters & smiled merrily "how pretty do we look with green eyes? But how will that work if we're getting the pictures done right now?" i asked as i turned back to my parents who smiling extremely wide that it almost frightened me "Well that my dear is where your mother 7 i come in with my mind control & your mothers never ending wish list, we can make you appear with green eyes, But remember there are something's that re only rarely used in this family & one of them would be your mothers & my gifts we use them for necessities only that's why we went to my friend Jason to have your passports & Ids done" he answered all very quickly that if i was human i would've completely missed it though i think thaw as the point "Ohh, ok then" my sister & i replied in unison .

With that we continued into the building & u to the fifth floor where we would fill out & sign any necessary paperwork & get our first ever photo taken. As we exited the elevator & headed into the reception, their lingered a boy around 18, he was gorgeous especially for human. He was tall dark & handsome, he was very muscular but it didn't look too muscular. As soon as i took a whiff of the air i inhaled his beautiful musky sent & i could feel my sisters as well as myself swooning over him. I thought it was completely normal until my father hissed at us for only our ears to hear & we instantly looked away from him until he felt our presence & turned to look at us & his face was even more handsome, he had bright hazel brown eyes & he had a smile on his face that reached his eyes & i just couldn't break my eyes away from him until my father came to me in my ad which made me snap back to reality & follow my sisters in to the photo room.

When we came back out of the room we had our licenses printed fresh & were just waiting for my father to finish up some of the paper work. When we went back to the reception the boy still lingered their & it looked like he was waiting for someone. I felt rude not saying anything to him or being able to so I rose from where i had sat down & was about to walk over to him when once again my father popped back into my head "Rachel, Please sit down what if something goes wrong. I don't trust him he's different" all i said was this "No, dad its fine i swear I can barely smell any blood his smell is so sweet but i can handle it" & with that I left the conversation & walked towards the boy "Hey" he said before i even reached him & i replied just as casually "hey" I had reached him & inhaled deeply & before i spoke again "so, you waiting for someone? Or is this where you hang out?" I smiled at him & he chuckled gently back at me "Well, actually i was waiting for you, well really your whole family. I'm a vampire & i want to join your family" I was absolutely gob smacked i didn't know what to say but before i could think of anything further the room had emptied & there was only my family & this young boy. At first i thought he was crazy but that was before my father flew to my side "Hello, I obviously over heard your conversation with my daughter, so who are you? & what do you want?" He looked pretty angry & also pretty calm, I mean seriously out of nowhere pops this stray vampire who wants to join our family but his name brought me out from my thought as he spoke again "Hello, William. My name is Mason Smith, I have been waiting for you all night, I am only over a year or two old to this life & i was knowingly changed into this life for my gifts. I would like to join your family for a tie i believe was created by the greater sprits with your Rachel" He finished & smiled at me widely, My father nodded as i assumed he read his thoughts, & turned out to be correct because my father's voice came to me again "Rachel, do you feel a bond f anything towards him" he asked his voice full of concern I simply nodded which made my father a bit more relaxed.

"Very well, we have a private jet waiting & sunrise will come soon you can tell us all about you along the way now darling if you please" My father concluded I ran to my sisters & hugged them tightly only to hear giggles of laughter from Madison as she tried to tell me of a missed conversation "What's so funny?" I asked as we broke the embrace & headed for the levator "Justine said she called dibs" At that i could not contain I burst out in a fit of laughter as Justine went and sulked with my mother. Then out of no where a hand slipped into mine & if felt truly warm & comforting for it was Mason, & just as amazing as his looks out of no where is voice came to my head "Hey, Sorry if this is too much just tell me kay" I looked up at him in shock & he just winked "No, its fine" I said and i pulled myself closer to his side & entered the elevator doors ready for an eternity with this boy i had only just met.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN;; Thanks so much to my one review LOL heres the next chapeterr..**

**Enjoy x babbyRaine**

* * *

Chapter 4.

As we approached the car after a long walk of dead silence I had grown very much attached to my Mason, He had spoken a bit to me in my head but that was only complementing me. When we got to the car my father was the first to speak "Mason, Do you have a vehicle?" he said & Mason simply but elegantly replied "No, Sir i don't. But don't worry, I have a gift of my own that will help me produce one quite easily" when he answered my head was spinning his captivating voice & his sweet hot breath came down upon me as he spoke it truly took my breath away –not that i needed it- & as I'm sure he could read my thoughts he hugged me to him tightly. "Well please do not hesitate, If you would please demonstrate your talent it must be marvellous if your mind has such security from my gifts" My father asked, & much to his appreciation Mason did not decline but easily replied "Of course sir, Well first i must tell you it is really your wife's & yours , well really many others gifts too. You see I have the ability to copy the gifts of others, some others with my talent are called 'sponges' because we can soak up the gifts of others_" _With that we simply nodded & Mason used his gift to produce a sleek black brand new 2010 Mazda 3, "So where to now? It's beginning to become daylight we need to be on our way" I announced to my family who all nodded back at me & went to get in the Range Rover in which i followed until, "Uhm, actually if you don't mind sir is it ok if Rachel rides with me?" Mason asked & once again i was swooning for this boy that i had only known an hour, he looked at me once & smiled brilliantly which made me look to my sister who were eagerly encouraging me to go with him, So i took my chances & looked to my father who with a knowing smile answered "Of course, But Mason before you leave i would like my wife to put a special protective tint on your windows, It's something she designed herself & hast failed us at all" He added & waved my mother to come over to the car she stood there for 10seconds & approached me wrapping me in a tight hug before releasing me & saying "Congrats Rachel, I'm so happy for you he's a good boy. Love you" She finished with a kiss & left back to my father's side. I ran quickly to my sisters & embraced them quickly & added "Love you gals" Kissed their cheeks & ran back to Mason.

After we had set off Mason & I had begun to start getting to know one another. "So, special tie huh?" I asked as i nudged his arm gently "Apparently, My creator told me i was destined for more, So When he let me go I wandered around picking up different gifts until I got one of seeing into my future & As soon as i saw you, I was drawn to you. So, I searched the vision for your whereabouts & well you know the rest" He answered smiling brilliantly as his teeth glistened in the rising sun. I just nodded & allowed him to focus back on the road. When we arrived at the air strip my parents car had already arrived only moments before ours & they were retrieving some suitcases form the trunk that i hadn't even seen before, when Mason answered my unspoken thought "Its too keep up appearances we have some too & their handbags here's yours, & its for you to keep including the contents" He passed me the bag as he exited the car at human speed as i did too. I briefly inspected the contents to find a small heart locket & nothing else I looked at him & he just shrugged so i left it in there & would take it out later.

"Mum, Dad , Sisters" I announced as i went to meet them & kissed then formally on the cheek once as did Mason calling my parents 'Sir & Madame' but calling my sisters by their names . As we boarded the plane i felt Masons' hand intertwine with mine, just as my father did to my mother whenever they were together, Which made me fill with un-dyeing happiness & hope that we would be together for a long time. "We will" Mason said quietly & kissed my forehead gently before showing me my seat by the window & taking his opposite me. The plane was very big there were 3 little sections that had swivel chair recliners, tables & pull out tvs on the side of the chairs. It was really nice & made me wonder how my parents came about a plane this nice, even with my mums gifts i didn't think that was possible so i asked them "So mum, Do we own this? & how did yous come to own this, Its so pretty" I smiled brightly & before my mum answered the captain came on "Good evening Parker's, We will be leaving now & should arrive in Port Angeles on a private strip in around 2 hours & your cars will be awaiting your arrival. I hope you have a safe & pleasant flight" As soon as he'd finished mum began "Well Rachel, we do own this aircraft & we did come by it with my gift, & thank your for the decor it was all my own work. Now buckle up, we are leaving shortly"

I nodded i buckled in then turned my seat to face y sisters "Hey" was all i said & they replied quickly, "Hey, yourself. How was you drive here?" Justine asked me slightly looking over at Mason, I knew he understood what they meant but i easily escaped that certain road & replied "It was fine," I said giving them a stern look before adding "& How was yours?" As soon as the words left my mouth Madison's face beamed up & began to ramble on "It was great, Mum told us that we would stay in a small cabin they used to own for a night while we design our new house! & then well work on that for a week, mostly using mums gifts but the decor will mostly be by hand & then it will be finished, After that were going to go down to Seattle for a day to go," She paused & looked at Justine whose eyes suddenly were wide & in unison the said "SHOPPING!" their beautiful melodic voices sang through the air craft & we all laughed merrily. "No way?That's so cool, I cant wait Oh My Gosh" I said extremely happy, but let my voice fade a bit before turning to my parents "what about Mason, Will he be living with us?" I asked & the moment they didn't answer instantly i thought my whole life had just came shattering down until my father answered "Of Course, You 2 have formed a bond almost as strong as ours," he paused for a second while he looked to my mother lovingly , then continued "& I wouldn't dream of keeping you 2 apart, Also I'm going to enrol you all in school I can see that you have almost as much self control as us & that we don't need to worry about you" He said before turning to my mother, who continued the speech "Yes, you will start in two weeks, & have a lot of practice before then. Also when we arrive there will be a black range rover & a red Mazda 3, The sun has come out so when we land our pilot will bring the plane straight into the garage & we must enter our cars as quickly as possible" She finished & turn to regain her previous conversation with my father.

The flight dragged on & I had a good time mostly talking to my sisters about outfits we could look for in Seattle & School supplies we might need for the many different classes we would take. Mason & I spent the whole flight together though when i spoke with my sisters, He did not leave my side & nor did i wish him too I sat on his lapon the floor while my sisters remained in their talked little but it was not an akward silence we shared, It was full of love. Though our words remained short our actions were louder, our hands never left eachother & een if our hands weren't fully interlocking he was always drawing on the palm of my hand wich was all we needed.

The time passed quickly & before i knew it we were in Port Angele's & had pulled up to a small home at the end of a quiet street. "Well this is nice" I said as i turned to Mason "Yeah, Its great" He replied with a smile on his face. I smiled & kissed his lips for the first time, but it felt so right & he didn't deny me. The kiss deepened & got very passionate for a first kiss, I went to reach for the hem of his shirt but before i could there was a knock on the window & we stopped instantly. I froze in my spot & i could hear my sisters giggling, so i looked at mason & kissed him quickly & we both got out of the car quickly to find my father starring at e furiously. "Hey, now i still want this relationship to go as slowly as possible OK?" he asked, well really demanded before he continued up the small path that lead to the house. We entered the house & first came to a small living area , with a hall that lead off to the kitchen, bathroom & one pretty unnecessary bedroom.

"OK! So down to business. I think that unpacking would be a waste of time & we could just stay low key until we finish the house. Agreed?" My father asked as we reconvened in to the lounge room. "OK? But the house how is that going to work? I mean i understand with mums gift & all it won't be hard but, How do we design a house?" I asked truly intrigued by the fact that they expected me to know how to design a house. My sisters looked at me & nodded towards my father agreeing with my predicament, He looked at us knowledgeable & answered "Well, we quite simply have some blue prints her and seeing as though this land is extend able we can always make room for a bigger house & Other then that all you need to worrie Is what will be in you room & how you'd like to decorate it & such" He smiled & turned to Mason with a stern fatherly look on his face "Now you Mason are more then welcome to stay with us & we hope you do, But My daughter Rachel is still very much a child to me & I would like for you to have you're own room as well & eventually I will allow you two to have a shared room" He didn't really want an answer or expect one I knew he felt that it was his house & his rules so before Mason could object or say anything I quickly interjected & added "Yes, daddy that will be fine" He smiled & i smiled back than looked at Mason who gave me a comforting smile & pulled me closer to him.

* * *

**Please Review, & BTW i finally figured out the formatting & stuff on here sorry if the lay out has been shitty before... anyways R&R**

**x.babbyRaine**


End file.
